Aún
by AleNoAlex
Summary: UA / Nada dura para siempre. Sin embargo, aún queda la duda de saber por qué pasa.


Cuando veía personas pelearse en la escuela y no se refiere a peleas al acabar las clases, los golpes a los ojos de los chicos o las chicas tirando el cabello como ha visto previamente, sino parejitas. Nicolo no lograba decidirse entre reírse o rodar los ojos. Le dan más razones a las personas mayores con eso de que los jóvenes de hoy en día son estúpidos, aunque él entre en la categoría, pero sin calzar.

Recuerda en primer año que una vez un chico se puso de novio y todos de repente tenían novias. Las parejitas se declaraban terminados con la chica diciendo que nunca jamás volverían y el chico tal vez en respuesta gritó que no interesa y eso, pero no duraron ni dos días. Alguno rogando al otro volver, con una histeria sacada de telenovelas que pasan en la tarde y son de muy bajo presupuesto, haciendo escenas que a él le daban pena ajena ver.

Es algo muy distinto a ellos, piensa siempre que ve la cabeza de Sasha unos centímetros inclinada en su hombro. Ahora que están sentados, en mediodía y una zona donde no se ha acumulado muchas personas alrededor, ella aprovecha en unir sus labios en agradecimiento de la canasta que ha traído de sorpresa tan rápido, al pedirle venir ahí sin dar detalles.

No es su falta de pasión porque se percatan del jardinero que está arreglando más allá, que probablemente les revise con la mirada para salir de dudas ahora que se tendieron a sentarse sobre un mantel en la grama. Ellos son de ese tipo en público, no realmente muy atrevidos.

Unos sosos en comparación a otros que ha tenido que llamar la atención por estar haciendo el tipo de cosas que no se ven bien, en un parque donde también vienen niños. En cierta forma, es lindo de todo. Que Sasha y él no deben estar haciendo alarde, ni necesitan estarse restregando en sus lugares íntimos, a la vista de todos, para que estén conformes con el otro. Ni siquiera tiene conflictos grandes, aunque hay discusiones de vez en cuando. Sus discusiones no llegan muy lejos, son rápidos en resolver sus diferencias. Porque ellos están unidos más allá de las mismas.

Llegan las vacaciones de verano. Sasha debe irse de viaje, como le ha dicho desde antes que acaben las clases mientras él buscaba un trabajo de verano. Consigue un lugar en la cocina de un country club y está feliz en avisarle a los Braus, cuando se deshace su sonrisa por confirmar de nuevo el viaje todos, donde su novia irá con su familia por un tiempo de vacaciones. Aunque sus padres no les gustó llamarlo así, porque no es exactamente eso. Alguien que ella no conoce falleció y es su deber ayudar a resolver unos asuntos.

Sasha bromea sobre tener una herencia, tal vez, claro que lo dice cuando sus padres se retiran de la mesa y Nicolo la está ayudando con algunas tareas. Si la oyeran dirán que es fría y sin corazón, por la broma. No es que ella se sienta mal de alguien que no conoció nunca.

Nicolo vira el lapiz en la mano, cuando ella le habla de biología que sí recuerda, aunque de forma más rústica fue adquirido su conocimiento.

Él piensa… ella en estos tres años, ha hecho todo menos tomarse unas vacaciones fuera con su familia a causa de su economía. Así que, para Sasha es como una aventura personal y no está preocupada, como él.

Que no acepte del todo, es que no le gustaría que ella vaya por no querer distanciarse. Sasha desde que la conoce no ha ido a ningún lado. Cuando la conoció recién acabada de mudarse, su familia estaba conforme donde vivía. Sería su primera vez en que se separen tanto, en sus dos años juntos.

Al final, se hace a la idea y le pide una lista de lo que debe llevar para prepararse del viaje.

La primera semana lejos se envían mensajes el uno al otro, durante las noches. De los botones despintados de su celular la mayor parte es a causa de ella, que de sus amigos. A Sasha le gusta más hablar, pero los mensajes son más baratos. Lo primero que hace al llegar de su trabajo por la tarde, es meterse en el escritorio a su computador y revisar su correo electrónico. Cosa que no hace gracia a sus padres, debido a ser más rápido para eso que ayudar en algo apenas llega de casa. No es que no haga nada, pero están muy tensos en que acabará el año siguiente la escuela, y el costo de cuando se mude por ir a la universidad. Debe esforzarse más…

Él los ignoró siendo el cuarto día, hablando con Sasha en su habitación mientras dejaba de lado las prácticas de las asignaturas escolares en donde no le fue bien.

Tiene durante un rato la voz de Sasha emocionada diciéndole lo sabroso que estuvo todo, relatando todo lo que ella probó por primera vez ese primer día. Muchos tipos de guisados que decidieron hacer todas las tías el mismo día, en competencia. Una de ellas, Sasha confirma, se portó como él cuando metía el pan en la salsa.

Sasha le envió fotos de la comida que la familia de su padre ha hecho, diciéndole que le costó regaños de sus familiares que la tecnología en la mesa no les agrada. Ni siquiera veían televisión, aunque eso porque no estaba el aparato cercano al lugar donde comían. También aclarando que no le va enviar con frecuencia, porque la señal es pésima ahí.

Él dice que no hay problema, preguntando si sabe con qué ingredientes exactos asaron en el muslo gigante que descansa cual trofeo en la mesa. Ella dice que pensó en robárselo y luchar contra todos, pero su padre fue muy estricto en no hacer ningún disparate. Nicolo se rió, al imaginar a Sasha tomarlo del hueso y usarlo como porra contra sus parientes que estén en contra, dejarlos en una pila sufrida, alzar el muslo cual Rey Arthur y largarse antes que sus padres la atrapen.

Al inicio de la segunda semana, ella sigue demostrando felicidad y agradecimiento de haber ido, esta vez aprovecha por él para hacer una videollamada por la computadora ya que estaba en una estación de gas con buena conexión, puesto que habían ido a dar un recorrido. La cámara no hace justicia a sus rasgos, pero lo animada que está le llena a Nicolo. Le recuerda por qué le gusta tanto, verla tan animada y amante de todo lo bueno.

Al finalizar la segunda semana, se detiene. Su voz le suena quebrada cuando se comunica por primera vez después de tantos días ignorando varios de sus mensajes nocturnos y contestando muy tarde los de buenos días.

Después de eso, Sasha deja de comunicarse con él.

Es una semana en que Nicolo cae en la desesperación, sin prestar el mínimo de atención a los sermones de su papá como antes, por pensar en su novia y qué es lo que le sucede. Escribe emails que no son respondidos, va con Connie para pedir el teléfono de la casa de los familiares Braus, si lo tiene. No es posible conseguirlo. Alterna entre llamados y mensajes, por la falta de contacto que tuvo tan imprevisiblemente de Sasha que es la persona quien, de momento, significa todo para él.

¿Si acaso le ocurrió algo grave para no hablarle nada en esta semana? ¿Si por eso su incapacidad de responderle?

Al final, toma su palabra anterior de que es cuestión de la señal. Que la zona donde está fue la causante, no la propia Sasha.

El día del reencuentro llega.

Nicolo no va a recibirla a la estación de tren, porque ella no avisó de antemano la exactitud del día. Como le dio una fecha, estuvo pendiente y le envió un mensaje que pudo ser contestado. Se leyó algo corto, no de extensión porque Sasha a veces le gusta escribir mal para abreviar.

Ella se rehusó a que vaya a su casa a prepararle algo, pero dijo que iría donde él. Que no vaya, que la espere.

Se tardó un día en venir. A pesar de ser fin de semana.

Cumpliendo que estarían ambos únicamente, cosa que Nicolo no le da importancia a que sea solos, porque no es algo raro si están juntos.

Aprovecha la ausencia de su familia, para tener la bienvenida de Sasha.

Ella estuvo rara en la mesa, no terminando los platos, aunque comió de los tres que hizo. No hizo como siempre, que los dejaba totalmente limpios. El postre, un budín casero de vainilla y crema solamente lo acabó. Tan lento en sus labios, que se concentró allí e impidió ver sus ojos y que su sonrisa no llegaba ahí.

Debió preparar porciones más pequeñas, él dijo. Pensó que pudo haber enfermado de tanto comer durante su viaje.

Él tiene un lavavajillas, así que solo se sientan en el sofá mientras él cambia un canal porque ella dijo que no vieran una película, una vez acaban la cena temprana.

Podría decir que es el aroma, pero más bien se trata del dulzor del postre. Se refleja pegado en los labios de Sasha, haciendo que los vea apetecibles.

El volumen no le distrae de su objetivo, que es recoger su rostro en las manos y reflejar lo mucho que la extrañó. Ahora que están a solas, pueden dejarlo salir. Tira de su cintura, para atraerla a él.

Tarda en notar que Sasha niega su avance, hasta que lo dice.

Nicolo le pregunta qué sucede, ella baja la cabeza y él -aun con la mano posada en la espalda y otra en la cintura femenina- le mira las manos, apretadas en las rodillas. Quita con lentitud su agarre de su cuerpo. Otra vez Sasha tiene la cabeza agacha en esa tarde… su rostro no sube, su voz sale tiritando.

—Nicolo, _terminamos_.

Eso dice tras alzar la cabeza y mirarle fijo.

Él queda en silencio, atónito de su sentencia. Pasan unos segundos.

Nicolo la ve extrañamente angustiada, pero sin llanto para tal suceso que involucra ambos separados. Sus labios se curvan y saca una risa, diciéndole que por un momento creyó que era serio… Y es solo para ver a ella no compartir su reacción al chiste.

—Ya no quiero ser tu novia.

Entonces, ve que no es una broma. Ella comienza a verse más culpable y sus ojos lagrimean, pero se los limpia por no llorar.

Es serio, pero de ninguna manera cree que sea verdad. No pueden terminar. No ahora que ya a su futuro le está dando forma en sus manos, porque ella es todo para él y lo demás no son cosas que valgan la pena hacer, no si ella no está en su camino.

Ruega, diciéndole que, si ha hecho algo mal entonces, lo remediará. Que, si es por la forma de tocarle hoy, que, si está mal para ella, entonces no lo hará de nuevo. Que confíe en él, le pide, mientras dice que la ama con todo su corazón, que es lo mejor de su vida y esas palabras cursis que nunca le ha dicho, pero siempre han sido parte de sus pensamientos sobre ella.

Mas Sasha no cede a sus ruegos. Se ha decidido. Y todo lo suyo se acaba hoy.

—No es culpa tuya —ella dice lo más amable que puede, aunque le esté rompiendo el corazón, pidiendo que no se lamente de su decisión… y eso es todo—. Perdón, Nicolo —No explica la causa, aunque sea lo que más quiera saber.

Lo único que permite es mirarle su lugar vacío, sin oír sus llamados quebrados con su nombre pidiéndole hablar, no irse aún.

Eso es todo.

0/0/0/0/0

Pasa la noche en sus pensamientos, ve el sol alzarse tras la ventana. No quiere salir de su habitación. Intentando buscarle sentido al rompimiento, que trata de verlo como pesadilla, algo que no es real. No ha dormido, así que no es posible que sea un sueño.

Se rehúsa de pensar en la finalización de ambos. ¿Cómo es posible que lo sea?

Ellos… Ellos nacieron para estar juntos. Ella es una chica que ama la comida y él ama cocinarla, para empezar. Es cuestión de lógica por tener eso en común. Él la ama. Y ella lo… lo ama, ¿no?

Lo hace, se convence.

¿Por qué terminar siendo así? Quiere esa respuesta. No puede contentarse con nada. Todas esas tardes juntos, nunca ha habido nada malo con ellos. No solían pelear, ¿tal vez no eran tan apasionados?

Nicolo se levanta cuando la tarde llega, no ha salido de su habitación desde ayer. Ni ha comido en todo el día, pero está de pronto comprometido. Llama a Sasha, a pesar de saber que no contestará, le envía otro mensaje y pide que se vean. Ella no responde.

Pasan más días y Nicolo piensa seriamente ir a su casa, para que no haya forma de que Sasha evite la conversación en persona, pero le falta coraje. Tiene miedo de una negativa, rompiendo sus esperanzas de volver a estar juntos.

Así, espera a que las clases comienzan.

0/0/0/0/0

Le cuesta encontrarla al cruzarse de camino a la escuela, sospecha que por conocer el camino que toma, hace lo posible por evitarlo. Envidia no estar en la misma escuela.

Será su último año. Todo ese tiempo había pensado en pasarlo con ella, lo más posible porque sabe que a partir de ahí las cosas se complicarán un poco. Nunca imaginó que rompería con él.

Nunca dio indicios de querer hacer eso.

¿Y si es solo tomarse un tiempo? Aun si ella no usó esas palabras, ¿debe tener alguna posibilidad aún, cierto? No es fácil que olvide lo que tienen, que quiera tirar a la basura todo.

Al fin, calcula los riesgos y decide que no importan. Debe al menos intentar, para que lo acepte de vuelta.

Va a su casa cuando las clases acaban, pero nadie abre. Espera en la puerta durante diez minutos, sentado y alguien llega. La madre de Sasha, quien le pregunta si quiere pasar, pero él dice que si puede llamar a Sasha. Lisa baja con la mirada incómoda, diciéndole que Sasha parece no poder y vuelve a preguntar si quiere pasar.

No lo hace.

Los días pasan en otra semana, ella debe hacer un camino diferente porque no se la está cruzando. Hasta que va a la Biblioteca Pública. En el vado la ve caminar sola. Ella está viniendo por su lado, sus miradas se encuentran. La voz se le atora, intentando saludar, pero para entonces ella desvía la mirada y pasa por su costado, como si no le conociera.

0/0/0/0/0

Acepta la invitación a una fiesta que le invita un amigo, la cual a éste lo invitaron y que a su vez hará un amigo de éste. Ni conoce bien al organizador, pero está en la escuela de Sasha.

Como es de esperar, la casa está que estalla de gente.

Se pregunta si habrá posibilidad de verla. Al único que encuentra es Connie, en todo el embrollo de gente. Este ríe mientras sostiene una botella que agarra antes que le tire encima, al ofrecerle que se divierta y pregunta por si Sasha le dio permiso de venir. Evidentemente, no sabe. ¿Cómo es que Sasha no le contó? Eso le causa que imagine alternativas tanto buenas como malas, en lo que su amigo no elegido le da la espalda y va codearse con otros.

Toma hasta que su cabeza gira y ve las luces del jardín como sirenas de policía acercándose. Alguien salpica agua hacia él, debe ser la piscina. Se aleja a ver si adentro hay más gente. Nadie que él busque.

Entonces se acerca una chica de aspecto que le recuerda a Sasha, no logra caer. No es su sonrisa, ni sus ojos. Él quiere a la verdadera Sasha.

Se larga, a trompicones, en busca de su novia. Que al parecer vino en vano, ya que no está aquí.

A pesar de su estado, encuentra su casa. Es como el destino…

Si es el destino, ¿por qué ella no quiere aceptarlo? ¿Empañará en la mentira de creer que lejos del otro están mejor? Por

Ella se ve alterada, sentada en la entrada de la escalinata, viéndole aparecer.

Se da cuenta de que no está sola. Hay un chico sentado ahí con ella, tendiendo su brazo al hombro de Sasha como si quisiera su cercanía.

Nicolo aun con su mente ida, logra interpretarlo lo mejor que puede. Arde en celos, a causa de lo irremediablemente robado.

—¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! —le exclama al tipo sus vocablos aguados. Éste intenta deshacerse del borracho encima, no busca pelea. Pero Nicolo sí.

Se abalanza cayendo ambos de la entrada al camino. Césped y piedras bajo la espalda de aquel que le quitó el corazón de su amor.

La chica reclamada, duda de acercarse o no, decidiendo por elevar su voz, pero no la escucha.

Forcejea con el sujeto y cambian de lugar. Ahora el otro está encima y con ganas de devolver el golpe anterior. Sin embargo, no lo hace. Nada es suficiente para que él deje de gritar.

—ALÉJATE DE SASHA, ELLA ES MÍA.

Cuando se detiene, puede oírla.

—¡Nicolo, cálmate! ¡Nicolo, es Jean! ¡Es Jean!

El aludido no cree, teniendo las manos en la cabeza de aquel individuo, agarrando el cabello como único medio de tortura a causa del peso encima, que no le deja moverse para volver a golpearlo y enseñarle que no se meta con la novia de otro. No es Jean, se dice, porque lo conoce y su cara no es… Así.

Y quizás sí lo es, la medida del rostro es igual cuando la luz se enciende. El cabello que se dejó crecer fue lo que dio la confusión, porque se ve nariz y ojos totalmente suyos, junto el ceño fruncido de recibir el castigo que no era para él. Finalmente, lo suelta. El amigo agredido sobando la mejilla y, reclama usar táctica de chicas.

Nicolo la mira a ella, que parece alterada y ni lugar para meter la cabeza cuando ve que los dos adultos salieron, uno el padre y otro la madre de Sasha, a revisar el escándalo. El señor Braus le mira molesto de ese estado en el que se encuentra, posible decepción con Sasha también por estar afuera a esta hora.

Jean, aun luego de todo, lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, no sin quejarse. Dice a los Braus que lo llevará a su casa, sin más explicaciones, excepto la que los Braus pedirán a su hija.

—Idiota, yo tengo una cita mañana —es voz del castaño claro, mientras lo aleja de la bochornosa escena que provocó—. Espero que no me hayas dejado marca… Maldita sea ¿querías arrancarme el cabello?

Nicolo no le presta atención, solo centrado en una cosa: por qué lo dejó Sasha.

Jean calla ante el sollozo del chico bajo su brazo, mirando con lástima mientras doblan la calle. Nicolo rumia sin previo aviso.

—Si es por alguien más, yo… lo voy a matar. —su voz denota que ha bebido, tanto como el olor.

—No te creo —Se oye muy convincente, mas Jean desestima. No matará una mosca, seguirá llorando por la pérdida de su primer amor. Un sentimiento que, por su parte, conoce bien... aunque el papel ridículo no admitirá haberlo hecho.

Escuchándolo gimotear, Jean medita lo que ha hablado con Sasha. Por un momento, siente el deber de contarle lo que opina que ocasionó su ruptura. Es mejor morderse la lengua, ya que le dio su palabra a su amiga antes. No dejará el dolor si lo sabe, porque no es que Sasha volverá con él por hallar la posible respuesta. No tiene que ver con Nicolo, en primer lugar.

Mas, las cosas son así. Nada dura para siempre. Sin embargo, aún queda la duda de saber por qué pasa. Pero en este caso, él no puede meterse.

"Necesito un trago", piensa ante la complicación que es todo esto, pese a que debería ser simple. Pero ver a su amigo así, le despiertan los recuerdos amargos también.

—Todavía soy la niñera de Connie, ¿él estaba allá, cierto? —le intenta cambiar de tema. Nicolo no le responde, así que habla solo esperando que no se duerma de pie de tanto llorar—. Hey, haremos una escala en mi casa para llamar un taxi —lo dejará en la suya, luego se tomará la molestia de ir por su otro amigo.


End file.
